


Jacob: Tale of the last romanov

by Crazykat100



Category: Anastasia (1997), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: What if history changed? What if the princess anastasia never existed? What If The long lost romanov was a prince instead of a princess.Quasimodo had grown up alone and unloved the deformed boy had been raised in an orphanage his whole life.  When the chance comes for him to Discover his past and find his family he nervously heads out into the vast and terrifying world.  But an ancient evil  from his past awakens. Will he be able to avoid this dark fate or will he finally find his family  and love as well.
Relationships: Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i wrote on wattpad i hope you like it

It was a dark night in St. Petersburg Russia, an old woman was gathering her things an getting ready to leave somewhere. Your highness. Said one of the servants. I know I'm coming. The woman snatched a gold and green music box from her nightstand then began to walk outside and stepped into a carriage. Yaah Said the man at the reins and the horses began to trot down the street. 

"There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties." An old women spoke as the carige moved. The carriage finally came to a halt in front of a glittering gold palace. "The year was 1916 and my son Nicholas was the Czar of Imperial Russia." She walked into a massive ballroom , the walls of it glittered gold. Massive crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Men dressed in their finest suits and women in glittering ball gowns danced across the polished floor. "Hello, darling." The old women said waving at her son.

"We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule. And that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet jacob." "Where is he she said where's my grandson!" She said. Her sons wife Alexandra approached her. here he is, he was just sleeping. He wants to see his grandmother now. She said handing the old women a bundal. The old women stared down at the little baby in her arms with a smile. Though he had been born deformed she loved her little grandson he had a light in his eyes brighter than any star in the night sky. 

He was the sweetest little thing. The deformed baby looked up at his grandmother with a giggle. She smiled. Hello little one. I have a gift for you sweetie. She took the music box out of her bag and removed the key from around her neck. turning the key the music box began to play a haunting melody. See. The babys eyes were wide with wonder. It plays our lullaby. Your mother or one of the servants can play it at night before you go to sleep and it will feel like I'm there singing it. She turned the key again and began to sing along with the music.

"On the wind" 

"Cross the sea"

"Hear this song and remember"

"soon you'll be home with me"

"Once upon a December."

She Finished the song and looked down at her grandson who was starting to fall asleep in her lap. And look, look what it says on the charm. She cleared her throat and she read it outloud. "Together in paris." One day you'll come to visit me in paris. Wouldn't you like that. The baby gave a sleepy giggle as he shut his eyes.

"But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs." As she said this a dark hooded figure walked into the ball room.

"His name was Rasputin. We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud, power mad and dangerous." Seeing the terrifying figure in his own home Czar Nicholas confronted him. "How dare you return to the palace!!!" "But I am your confidant." Answered the old man. Confidant? ha. You are a traitor. Get out! The Czar answered furiously. An angry frown appeared on the old man's face. "You think you can banish the great Rasputin?" He said sounding offended.

"By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse." "Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight." He snarled. Everyone gasped in shock. "Everyone in your family will die." Not even your precious newborn son will escape. He said pointing at the baby in the old woman's lap. The woman tightened her grip on the infant as he began to cry. "I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line, forever!" 

"Guards seize him!" The czar shouted. But rasputin disappeared in a puff of green smoke. That night he stood in a hidden chamber in the palace calling upon dark forces. "Consumed by his hatred for Nicholas and his family, Rasputin sold his soul for the power to destroy them." Rasputin soon held a glowing green cylinder. Glowing green demons escaped from it. "Go. Fulfil your dark purpose and seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and for all." 

Soon An angry mob was breaking down the gates of the czar's palace. "From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever." The Czars wife Alexandra pulled the deformed baby out of his crib. The poor thing was crying. Shh shhh shh its alright little one . Here take him she said handing him to servant girl next to her . Quickly she said. Suddenly they heard shouts and muffled gunshots coming down the hall. Oh no were trapped! Here. Said a little girl who had climbed out of a section of the wall . 

The little girl had red hair and freckles . The Queen recognized the little girl as Annie Petrova she worked in the palace kitchen with her father. "Thank you annie." She said smiling at the little girl. They climbed into the secret tunnel. The music box fell out of her bag. "Wait,his music box." Leave it your highness. The servant girl said, dragging the young queen into the tunnel. . They ran into the tunnel and annie closed the tunnel behind her. Men barged into the room.

"Where are they girl." A soldier asked pointing his rifle at her. Instead of answering the girl just stuck her tongue out at them and ran away. When the Queen and the servant girl made it out of the castle the queen stopped. "What are you doing your majesty." The servant girl asked shocked as the Queen turned and walked back the way they had came. 

"I'm going back for my husband. If I don't come back take my son somewhere safe." With that the Queen ran back down the tunnel . The young servant girl waited for the Queen to return. Then she heard the sound of gunshots from the castle and knew the Queen would not return. 

The Servant girl rushed to a nearby orphanage and left him on the steps. "You'll be safe here little one." She took at the key to his music box and placed the charm around his neck. "May you find your grandmother one day." She said before knocking on the door and running off into the night. A young women answered the door and took the child in. The boy would have a hard life but one day he would find his true family . The old queen began to speak again her voice full of sadness. "So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Jacob my beloved grandchild, I never saw him again."


	2. Chapter 2: Rumor in St. Petersburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning most of These chapters are pretty short since i didn't really know how to edit stuff that well back then.
> 
> Other than that enjoy!

18 years later Russia was still suffering. The revolution in russia had not only ruined the lives of those of the royal family who had escaped, but the lives of the russian people as well. The people had hope though. A rumor had began to spread that one member of the Romanov family survived. The Infant prince jacob. Though probably no longer a baby but a grown man. Though not many knew the boy had been born deformed. Only the Czar and his family along with a handful of servants had known the truth, and yet the missing young prince was the only hope they had.They began to sing as they went about their day

"Saint Petersburg is gloomy."  
"Saint Petersburg is bleak"  
"My underwear got frozen standing here all week"  
"Since the Revolution our lives have been so grey"  
"Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day."

"Hey Have you heard there's a rumour in Saint Petersburg?"  
"Have you heard what they are saying on the street?"  
"Although the Czar did not survive, one child may be still alive."  
"The prince Jacob But please do not repeat."

"It's a rumour, a legend, a mystery."  
"Something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack."

"It's a rumour that's part of our history"

"They says his royal grandmamma will pay a royal sum"

"To someone who can bring the prince back." 

Meanwhile A girl with red hair and freckles stood on a balcony overlooking the square. "Annie our you alright dear." She jumped and turned around coming face to face with an old man with dark brown hair and glasses. "oh vlad its you. You startled me."Thinking about your father again? She sighed looking at a picture hidden away in a locket she wore around her neck.

Vlad had taken her in When her father died during the attack on the palace he was her father's oldest friend and her godfather as well. She sighed snapping the locket shut. "I'm fine let's go." They left the hotel walking through a market. People began begging them to buy things.

"A rouble for this painting It's Romanov, I swear"  
"Count Yusupov's pajamas comrades, buy the pair"

Another vender tried offering her an old fur coat. 

"I got this from the palace, it's lined with real fur It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to queen Alexandra ." They left the market. Well? asked annie. "Well annie i got us a room at the old Palace." She grinned. "Good then everything's going according to plan," Annie said. All we need is the boy. "Just think, Vlad, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods." We'll have 3 tickets out of here: One for you, one for me and one for Jacob said Vlad. Annie grinned and began to sing. 

"It's the rumour, the legend, the mystery"

"It's the prince jacob who will help us fly"  
"You and I, friend, will go down in history !"  
"Well find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say."  
"Then well take him to paree."

"Imagine the reward his dear old grandmamma will pay"

" Who else could pull it off but you and me?"  
"We'll be rich!" Shouted Annie.

"We'll be rich!" Vlad repeated.

"We'll be out!"  
"We'll be out !"  
"And Saint Petersburg will have some more to talk about"

"Have you heard there's a rumour in Saint Petersburg Have you heard what they are saying on the street?"  
Hey! They began to whisper amongst themselves.Hey! They began to whisper again  
Hey!  
"Have you heard there's a rumour in Saint Petersburg?"  
Have you heard?"  
"Comrades, what do you suppose?"

"A fascinating mystery"

"The biggest con in history" Annie sang. 

"The Prince Jacob, Alive or dead?"  
Who knows? said a man on a ladder as birds rushed past him almost knocking him off.

Little did anyone know, the prince was still alive and the mystery would soon be solved!


	3. Chapter 3 Journey to The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Jacob ( Or Quasimodo as he's now known) leave all he's ever known and start his amazing journey home.  
> Will he find what he's looking for? Read and find out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Meanwhile far from St. Petersburg was a small orphanage. The door suddenly opened and out stepped an old women and an 18 year old Jacob, or Quasimodo as he had been renamed by the old womens late husband Claude Frollo. Frollo had been a soldier once and was cruel to all the orphans but he loved to torment young Quasimodo the most. He was glad he was gone. He was also glad he was leaving this place for good. Quasimodo was dressed warmly for the cold winter weather. He wore a light beige shirt, a black scarf, a dark grey hat a large green jacket. 

The old women began talking but he wasn't listening to a word she said. "I got you a job in the fish factory." "You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road." Go left. The boy waved at the children who were watching him from the window. Bye the children shouted. Will miss you. "Are you listening?" The old women snapped. 

Bye, everybody! I said are you listening boy! 

I'm listening, Comrade frollo. The boy said slightly embarrassed. Though if he had to be honest, he really just wanted to leave as soon as he could. "You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here." Acting like your someone important. Bye! Quasimodo said waving at the children one last time. she grabbed the scarf around his neck and began dragging him towards the gate. - "instead of the nameless no-account you are."

"For the last 18 years" - Oh boy here we go again the boy thought rolling his eyes. I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've...i've kept a roof over." "Kept a roof over my head." Quasimodo finished rolling his eyes. "How is it you don't have a clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?" I was a baby back then Quasimodo said annoyed how do you expect me to remember anything at such a young age. 

"Besides I do have a clue to... Ach! I know." "Together in Paris"! So, you want to go to France to find your family? Yes? He nodded but then she began to laugh. Boy it's time to take your place in life and in line. And be grateful too. She said slamming the gate shut in his face "Together in Paris"! She shouted laughing as she walked back inside

He walked off into the woods, and began mocking the old woman's words. Be grateful. "Be grateful, Quasi" Well I am grateful. "Grateful to get away!" He shouted behind him. "Go left" she says. Well, I know what's to the left. "I'll Be Quasi the orphan forever."But then a thought crossed his mind. "But if I go right, maybe I could find..."

He lifted a glittering gold chain from around his neck. Attached to it was a green flower shaped charm that read together in paris in gold lettering on the front. "Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me." He sighed shaking his head. "This is crazy. Me? Go to Paris?" He looked up at the sky praying to god. "Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!" He said sitting down in the snow. As he sat down a puppy jumped out of the snow. 

The puppy barked up at him wagging its tail. "I don't have time to play right now, OK? " The puppy whined. But he ignored it. "I'm waiting for a sign." You...Would you please leave me alone?!? He snapped at the dog annoyed even though he knew it couldn't talk. Instead it grabbed his scarf. Hey! Stop! Give me that back! He chased after the dog managing to grab ahold of the end. Give, give. whoah. He fell down in the snow as the dog looked at him then at the sign for St. Petersburg. 

"Oh, great!" "A dog wants me to go to Saint Petersburg." He gasped realizing this was the sign he asked for. He stood, brushing the snow off his coat. The dog barked up at him, wagging his tale expectantly. "okay. I can take a hint." The wind whistled by ruffling his red hair as he began to sing.

"Heart, don't fail me now."   
"Courage, don't desert me."  
"Don't turn back Now that we're here."  
"People always say Life is full of choices."  
"No one ever mentions, fear." He sings as he looks nervously at the path in front of him

"Or how the world can seem so vast."   
"On a journey ......to the past!"   
As he walks down the snow covered road a horse drawn cart passes him and he smiles and waves at the driver who waves back. 

"Somewhere down this road."  
"I know someone's waiting."  
"Years of dreams just can't be wrong."  
"Arms will open wide."

"I'll be safe and wanted Finally home where I belong!"  
"Well, starting now I'm learning fast" 

"On this journey To the past!"  
He stopped at a cabin where two children were playing in the yard. They saw the puppy and there eyes widened. Look! Look at the beautiful puppy! He stayed the night and the next morning left. They waved goodbye to him. They looked so happy together. He hoped he would be like that with his family. 

"Home, love, family"  
Bye!They shouted   
"There was once a time I must have had them too!"

"Home, love, family"  
"I will never be complete Until I find you!"

"One step at a time One hope, then another."

"Who knows where this road may go?"   
"Back to who I was"  
"On to find my future."

"Things my heart still needs to know!"  
"Yes, let this be a sign"  
"Let this road be mine"  
"Let it lead me to my past"  
"And bring me home!"

"At lasttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He sang as he sat on a hill overlooking St. Petersburg.


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon a December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi and his new canine pal wonder into St. Petersburg to get a ticket to Paris but he realizes it will be a lot harder getting there.   
> And he finds himself in a very familiar place. 
> 
> Enjoy!

One ticket to Paris, please. quasimodo asked while at the train station.The man behind the counter glared at him suspiciously.   
Exit visa. the man said. Exit visa? The boy said confused. No exit visa, no ticket! The man shouted slamming the windows shut on him. Pstt. The boy turned to find an old woman standing behind him. "see Annie." She Whispered. "She can get you a ticket." He looked around to make sure no one was listening then whispered back. 

"Where can i find her?" "At the old palace." The old women looked behind her to make sure they weren't being watched. "But you didn't hear it from me." now,Go. Go, go. Thank You. Quasimodo replied as he walked off in the direction of the old palace. 

Meanwhile Vlad and Annie were trying to find someone to play the part of Prince Jacob. Next said annie. Vlad entered the room. Annie sighed. "It's no use vlad." "We'll never Find someone to play the part of the prince!" "Their just not good enough. "Maybe we won't need to. Hmm? "What are you talking about?" She said looking confused. "Look what i got." held up a photo. "Where did you get this?" She replied snatching the photo from him.

"I had an friend who worked at the palace." He found this photo in a drawer while he was cleaning. In the picture there was a woman, the Queen maybe, and in her arms was a baby. The baby was deformed and hunchback. "So all we need to do is find an ugly hunchback guy and problem solved." She said stashing the photo in her pocket. "Or we find the real Prince." Said Vlad. "After all I doubt are many people who look like this I'm Certain. 

Meanwhile Quasimodo was downstairs tearing off the boards to the old palace. As soon as the boards were off however pooka( That is what he had named the puppy) took of running into the dusty old palace. "Pooka!" He whispered frustrated as he rushed into the palace to find his dog. "Pooka, where are you?" Pooka barked from somewhere in the palace. as he searched for him. Meanwhile Upstairs Annie thought she heard a dog bark.

"Did you hear something?" She asked Vlad. No. He replied confused.

Quasimodo looked around the dusty old palace in amazement. Hello? Anybody home? He called out. As he walked by Pooka sat underneath a nearby table whining. This strange yet beautiful place seems familiar somehow. but why? He grabbed a dusty plate from the table that pooka sat under and blew the dust of of it.

He looked at his reflection in it still slightly dusty surface and for a second he thought he saw something in its reflective surface. It looked like people. They had seemed to be.....dancing.  
He shook his head and moved over to a nearby mirror. It was slightly faded but he could still see his own strange face staring back at him. 

"This place...It's...It's like a memory from a dream." He said stunned. He ran his fingers over a vase filled with dead flowers. The vase was was covered in images of bears and swans. He began to sing as he looked around at the old glittering remnants of a time long forgotten.

"Dancing bears"

"Painted wings"  
"Things I almost remember"

"And a song Someone sings"

"Once upon a December"

"Someone holds me safe and warm"

"Horses prance through a silver storm"  
"Figures dancing gracefully"

"Across my memory." 

As he sang this Spirits burst from the surrounding Windows, Clothes shimmering like diamonds in the dark and lonely ballroom. They Bowed to him and Strangely enough he bowed back. Suddenly the Spirit of the boys parents and siblings appeared on the staircase from a painting as he continued his song.

"Someone holds me safe and warm"

"Horses prance through a silver storm." 

Suddenly a girl, Who happened to be the spirit of one of his sisters who had died long ago, placed a silver crown on his head. 

"Figures dancing gracefully"

"Across my memory"   
As he sang this his clothes changed. He was dressed like a prince. He Was dressed in a white and gold shirt with a blue ribbon tied at over it. The silver crown , glittering in the dim light. 

"Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember"   
"Things my heart used to know"   
"Things it yearns to remember."  
As he sang this He saw his father standing in front of him( even though he didn't know it was his father.) And continued to sing.   
"And a song Someone sings"   
"Once upon a Dece....emberrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!"  
He sang kneeling to the ground, as the spirits faded away.

Hey! He heard a girls voice shout at him from the staircase. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone!


	5. Chapter 5: In The Dark of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi makes some new friends and an old villian from his past reawakens.

"Hey!"

Quasimodo looked up. his hat falling off. "What are you doing in here?" Yelled a girls voice. He ran. up onto the opposite staircase as the girl chased after him. Hey Stop! Stop, stop! "Hold on a minute." Hold on. Quasimodo stopped in front of the giant portrait of the Romanov family . "Now, how did you get in.....here?" She stopped at the foot of the stairs, realizing she'd seen his face before she took the photo out of her pocket looked at the baby in the photo then at him, then at him.

He looked just like the baby in the photo, only he wasn't a baby anymore. Vlad jogged up to them as she stared at the deformed boy . "Excuse me, child." She stopped him. "Vlad, do you see what I see?" She said Motioning to the boy on the stairs. No? He said confused his glasses resting on top of his head. She pulled his glasses down over his eyes. How bout now? She said motioning to the boy. No? He said still looking confused.

She held the picture out to him with a sigh. How about know? He looked at the picture than the boy on the staircase. His eyes widened in amazed disbelief. Yes! Yes! He said realizing the truth. Then he got distracted by the puppy that ran from behind the boys feet. Aww a puppy.! he said smiling. Are you Annie? The boy said crossing his arms in front of him. Perhaps. That all depends on who's looking for her. She said looking back at him. My names- He stopped. Should he tell this strange girl his name? What if they made fun of him. My name is Quasimodo. weird name....Uh anyways what can i do for you? She asked.  
"I need travel papers. They say you're the one to see even though I can't tell you who said that." However she wasn't paying attention to anything he said. Instead she was walking around him in a circle. "Hey and wha...why are you circling me?" He said slightly annoyed. 

"What, were you a vulture in another life?" "I'm sorry, Quasimato was it?. It's Quasimodo. Whatever you ever think about shortening it? how about Quasi. Fine he said. Look if your not going to help me just say so. "I really Am sorry." "Its just that Quas.... Well It's just that you look an awful lot like... An awful lot like who. He asked confused. Never mind. she said shaking her head. "Now, you said something about travel papers."

"Yes. I'd like to go to Paris." "You'd like to go to Paris?!?" She said Suprised Did you hear that Vlad he wants to go to Paris. Vlad however was distracted by the puppy. "Now, let me ask you something... Quasi Was it?" "There a last name that goes with that?" "Well, actually...This is gonna sound crazy." I haven't got a last name. She raised an eyebrow. "I was left at an orphanage when i was a baby." Interesting. "Very interesting," she said nodding her head.

"I know it's strange but I don't remember." I have only one memory from my past. What is it? She asked curiously. At night when i was little i used dream of someone singing to me. It was a womans voice i heard. I don't remember the words to well its been awhile,but i feel like i know her somehow.

Really? Said Annie intrigued. "Well, I do have one clue, however." And that is Paris. Paris? Right. "So, can... So, can you two help me or not?" Vlad! She whispered but Vlad was still distracted by the puppy. Vlad! Hmm? tickets. Oh. Oh right. He took the tickets out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Sure would like to. In fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves."  
And I've got 3. Well, besides this one she said stuffing an extra ticket in her pocket. "But I've got 3 tickets here. Unfortunately the third one is for....him." 

Him who? Prince jacob. She said. "Isn't that just a rumor? He said puzzled. Maybe. She said. "We are going to reunite the young prince with his grandmother." Vlad replied cheerfully. You know, you do kinda resemble him though. Who me? Said Quasimodo Surprised. The same blue green eyes. Said Vlad.The Romanov eyes said Annie. The Czar Nicholas's smile. Said Vlad. Yes he definitely has that to. 

"He's the same age, same hair color same everything ." Said Annie. Wait-Wait. "Are you trying to tell me....that you think....that I'm the lost prince?!?" Sure,why not?Annie answered. Your crazy both of you. Don't believe us look at this photo. She said handing him an old black and white photo. Quasi was shocked to see a baby who somewhat resembled him. That-That could be anyone I'm sure there other people like me who were born deformed. "look you don't remember anything and no one knows what happened to him!"

"Your looking for family in paris." "And his only family is in Paris." said Vlad. "Have you ever thought about the possibility?" What? "That I could be royalty?!?" I don't know. "It's kind of hard to think of yourself as a prince when you're sleeping on a damp floor." "But sure I guess every lonely little kid wished they were royalty." And somewhere one little kid is. Said Vlad. 

"Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for prince Jacob." Annie said walking away. Good luck. Vlad rushed after her. "Why didn't you tell him about our brilliant plan?" "All he wants to do is go to Paris." Why give away a third of the reward money? "I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon." Vlad Whispered. Not to worry. "I got it all under control." All right, walk a little slower. "Three, two, one... Annie!"

"Right in the palm of our hand she said smirking." Annie wait! he shouted. "Did you call me?" "If I don't know who I am,then who is to say I'm not some prince or whatever, whatever he is right!" Go on she said. "Yeah and If i'm not Jacob the empress will certainly know right away." And it's just an honest mistake. Sounds plausible. She said . "But if you are the prince?" Said annie. "Then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back." Said Vlad smiling at him.

"Either way, it gets you to Paris. Right?" He nodded. Annie grinned. "May I present his royal highness Prince Jacob." Pooka were going to paris! He said Picking up his dog excitedly. He said smiling. No, the dog stays. Said Annie annoyed. What are you talking about? Quasimodo said confused. The dog goes. No, the dog does not go. I say he's going. "I'm allergic to dogs." I doubt that.

Meanwhile, while they argued over weather the dog could go or not. up near the roof sat a little white bat. Next to him was a green cylinder. His name was Bartok and he used to work with Rasputin before he died. Jacob? Bartok said confused. "You have just one problem there fella." "Jacobs dead." All the Romanovs are dead. They're dead. Dead, dead. "Am I right, my friend?" He said asking the glowing green cylinder. I mean how could that be Jaco- Suddenly the cylinder zapped him ow! "come on." He said annoyed. 

"Am I supposed to believe that this thing woke up after all these years just because some girl claims hes a Romanov! " It flashed really bright. "Okay, I get the message." Suddenly demons made of smoke wafted out of the cylinder, brushing past him. "Enough already with the glowing and the smoke people." "If that thing's come back to life, it must mean.....Jacobs alive!" Just leave the dog. Said Annie down below. Im not leaving the dog. Quasimodo said Annoyed. And that's him! Said Bartok shocked. Fine whatever. Come on, we've got a train to catch. Annie said. lets go. 

Suddenly the rope at the top of the cylinder wrapped around Bartok's foot dragging him with it. It flew out the window. And burrowed its way underground. Whoa mayday! mayday! ahh the bat cried out as they when further underground finally arriving in a strange world and the cylinder crashed into the ground. 

Oh, boy. "I tell you what... Ow!" Bartok said rubbing his sore bottom. "Who dares intrude on my solitude?" Yelled an angry voice. Get out! Get out! An old man said said grabbing the little bat. He however let go as he recognised his old friend. "Bartok? Is that you?" The White bat looked up at the old man recognising him as Rasputin. "Master? You're alive?" "Yes, in a manner of speaking." He said as his eyeball fell out of its socket. 

Something's happened? Yeah. Whoopsie. "I knew it.I could feel the dark forces stirring." "I'm not surprised, because I saw him." Jacob. "Jacob? Alive?" Rasputin said furiously, his lips falling down his beard. Sir, your lips. They're...That deformed Romanov brat! He snarled. "Yeah, ain't that the kick in the head?" I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, sir? "That's why I'm stuck here in limbo!" He growled. 

"My curse is unfulfilled! Rasputin said slamming his hand on the table which caused one of his fingers to fly off. He began to cry. "Look at me. I am falling apart. I'm a wreck!" "Actually considering how long you've been dead, You look pretty good." Replied Bartok. Bah. Said Rasputin. Sir, you do. You do. Really? "Sir, is this the face of a bat who would lie to you?" Come on! "For a minute there, you had your old spark back." He said re-attaching his finger.

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces...The key to my powers." What? "You mean this reliquary?" Rasputin's eyes widened. "Where.....did you get that?" I found it. Give it to me! He said lunging for it . All right. Don't get so grabby. "My old friend. Together again," he said with a dark chuckle. "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled. And the last of the Romanov's will die!" He yelled as a bolt of green lightning struck the glass cylinder. 

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning" 

He sang as a group of bugs popped out of the ground.

"And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be"  
The bugs growled surrounding Bartok.

"It scared me out of my wits"

"A corpse falling to bits"  
He sang as he fell apart, Literally. 

"Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me"  
He sang as bartock held onto to the nose of his severed head.   
He then put himself back together as he continued his song 

"I was once the most mystical man in all Russia"   
He sang placing the glass cylinder on a rock. 

"When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake"

"My curse made each of them pay" 

"But one little boy got away"  
He sang as Quasimodo/ Jacobs face appeared in a ring of green smoke. 

"Little Jacob beware,Rasputin's awake"   
He sang dispersing the ring of green smoke with his hand. 

"In the dark of the night,evil will find him."  
The insects sang around him. 

"In the dark of the night,just before dawn"

"Revenge will be sweet!"

When the curse is complete!"

"In the dark of the night-he'll be gone!"   
Rasputin growled. 

"I can feel that my powers are slowly returning"

"Tie my sash, add a dash of cologne for that smell"   
He sang as a group of bugs sprayed him with a bottle of cologne. At the same time he put a red wig on his head. 

"As the pieces fall into place"  
He sang as an Image of Quasimodo appeared on the mirror in front of him  
"I'll see him crawl into place"  
"Dosvidaniya, Jacob Your highness, Farewelllllll!!!!

"In the dark of the night, terror will strike him." 

"Terror's the least I can do!"

"In the dark of the night,evil will brew"

"Soon he will feel That his nightmares are real"

"In the dark of the night"

"He'll be through!"  
"In the dark of the night evil will find him"

"Find him"  
sang one of the bugs in a deep voice. 

"In the dark of the night, terror comes through"

They sang as Bartok Karate kicked some of the bugs of the glass cylinder. 

"Doom him" 

"My dear boy, here's a sign It's the end of the line"

"In the dark of the night"

"In the dark of the night they sang as Rasputin sat the cylinder down on a rock.  
Suddenly it began to glow as a thousand glowing demon like creatures came out of it. 

"Come, my minions Rise for your master"

"Let your evil shine"

"In the dark of the night"

"In the dark of the night"

"Find him now"

"Yes, fly ever faster"

"In the dark of the night" 

"In the dark of the night"

"In the dark of the night"

He'll be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

QUasimodo had no idea but he was in serious danger!


	6. Chapter 6: The Train Ride to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi and his new friends go on a train ride that ends in disaster.
> 
> Read to find out why. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Quasimodo, Vlad and Annie boarded the train Quasi sat looking out the window. Annie tried to sit down across from him only to realize that pooka was sitting there. Pooka growled at her she sat accros from him. "Great, The mutt gets the window seat." Quasi meanwhile was looking at his necklace again. "Would you stop fiddling with that thing" She said Annoyed. "Remember, your a prince, so act like it." He gave her an annoyed look. 

"How do you know what prince's do or don't do?" "I make it my business to know," she said returning his annoyed look. "Look Quasi i'm just trying to help alright." Frankly Quasi did not trust this girl. He barely knew her. What if what she said wasn't true? Was all this for nothing?!? "Annie do you really think I'm royalty?" She sighed. "You know I do." She said smiling. "Then stop bossing me around!" He said with a laugh. Vlad looked up from his newspaper at her. 

"He certainly has a mind of his own." He said chuckling. "Yeah, I hate that in a man." Annie said annoyed sitting down. A while latter Annie looked over at him and decided to apologize. She cleared her throat. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." "Well, I think we did too." Quasimodo said with a smile. Okay. "But I appreciate your apology." Apology? Said annie confused. "Who said anything about an apology?"   
"I was just saying that we....Please, don't talk anymore, okay?" Quasimodo said angrily to her. "It's only gonna upset me." He said annoyed crossing his arms in front of him and turning away. This woman was so stubborn. He hated that. Because he was also quite stubborn. It was like looking in a mirror. Fine. I'll be quiet, if you will. All right, I'll be quiet. He said. Fine. Fine. 

Quasimodo sighed as he looked outside. "You think your gonna miss it?" He asked Annie. "Miss what, your talking?" She said smugly. No. He said annoyed. Russia. Nope. "But it was your home." He said confused. "It was a place I once lived." End of the story. She said. "Then you must plan on making Paris your true home?" He said much to her annoyance. "What is it with you and homes?" 

"For one thing, it's something that every normal person wants!" He said. "For another thing, it is a thing for...you know." What? She asked. Ugh Just forget it! He said with an aggravated growl. Fine. She said. Suddenly Vlad walked in. "Thank goodness it's you." "Just please, remove her from my sight!" QUasimodo said pointing at Annie. 

"What have you done to him?" Me? It's him! Annie said annoyed. An unspoken attraction. Said Vlad chuckling at her. Attraction?!? To that guy?!? "Have you lost your mind?" "I rather fall in love with a tree!" "Ha well You definitely have a Wooden Personality." Vlad laughed. Would you just shut up already! She growled at Vlad who looked hurt. Attraction. Ridiculous. Annie mumbled sitting down on the seat angrily.

Vlad left the room again and stepped into the hallway where two men were arguing. "Last month, the travelling papers were blue. But now they are red." Vlad Gasped and looked at his. They were blue! Papers. Papers, please. Called the conductor from close by. Vlad stepped back into the compartment. "That's what I hate about this government. Everything's in red." Red? Said Annie confused. Uh oh. She said.

Uh, "I propose we move to the baggage car quickly before the guards come." Whispered Annie to Vlad. I propose we get off this train. Suddenly a green glowing figure passed by the window. Pooka began barking at the green demons, when one stopped in front of the window and made a face at him, startling. 

Annie tapped on quasimodo's shoulder when suddenly she his hand smacked her in the face. Hey! She said rubbing her nose. Oops Sorry. I thought you were someone else. When he . Realized it was annie he frowned. Oh, It's you. Well, that's okay then. She gave him an angry look. I'm kidding. He said laughing. I'm sorry really I am. Are you ok? No. She said Annoyed. Come on! We got to go. Said Vlad interrupting them.

Where are we going? Quasimodo asked confused. "Ow I think you broke my nose." She said rubbing her nose. I did not. He said annoyed. I said it was an accident i really am sorry. Alright alright. Already I accept your apology. Now let's go. They Walked to the baggage car at the back of the train. Yes. This will do nicely. Said Annie. "He'll freeze in here!" Said Vlad shivering. "He can thaw in paris," Annie said annoyed. "The baggage car?"

Said Quasimodo confused. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers now, would there,Annie?" He said trying to catch her off guard. What, No! Of course not, Your highness. "It's just that I... I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners." Uh ok I grew up among common people so i'm good. What really going on here? Vlad? Is there something you want to tell me? Vlad looked between him and Annie and caved.

"We have the wrong colored traveling papers!" Vlad bluttered out. Vlad! Said annie shocked. Aha! I knew it! So... What now? "Now we'll just wait till the train stops." Said Annie. Might as well relax it will be a while. Pooka however began barking again at a nearby window. Will you shut your dog up! Said Annie angrily. What is it pooka? He asked looking out the window. He thought he saw a green shape fly past the window.

"He looked closely only to see a demonic face appear in the window. It glared back at him then disappeared in an instant. "Had he imagined it?" "And why did the terrifying face look familiar?" Like he had seen something like it before. It looked like something out of a nightmare. Suddenly The Baggage car lurched knocking them all down. "What was that?" Quasi asked. Suddenly the car behind Them fell away. I don't know. But there goes the dining car, Said Vlad looking sad.

Annie! Shouted Vlad. What? "I think someone has flambeed our engine." He said pointing at the car in front of them. Something's not right. Said Quasi. Wait here. I'll check it out. Be careful annie said. As he climbed on top of the roof of the train and lowered himself into the engine room. Hello? He said Coughing. Anybody here? No one was here, he realized. Which means....no one was driving the train! We're going way too fast! Said Annie panicking. Nobody's driving this train. Said Quasi landing back on the platform. 

"We're gonna have to jump." Said Vlad. "Did you say jump?" Annie said shocked. Well after you Quasimodo said. She looked at him annoyed. What? Ladies first. I think maybe we should uncouple the car first. Fine. He said. Annie climbed down to where the link was between the two cars. Come on! "I need a wrench, an axe, anything." She shouted. Here Quasimodo said handing her a wrench. Come on! She said trying to pry it free. "There's gotta be something in there better than this!" "How about this?" Quasimodo said handing her a stick of dynamite. "That'll work." She said. Go, go, go! They ducked as it went off. "What did they teach you in that orphanage?" She said Surprised. Now lets stop this train said Vlad. He pulled the lever but nothing happened. Oh no. The brakes are out! He shouted. 

Turn it harder! Annie shouted. Its not working. Don't worry. We've got plenty of track. Said Annie. "We'll just coast to a stop." Suddenly The train lurched again and they all fell over. Quasimodo looked up in time to see a giant glowing green demon like creature destroying the bridge. "uh, oh. "Did you guys see that?!? He said shocked. See what said annie. Realizing that they hadn't seen the demon he shut his mouth. Not wanting Annie to think he was crazy. 

"The bridge is gone!" Vlad shouted panicked. Now what? Quasimodo said. I got an idea, Vlad. Gimme a hand with this. Annie said grabbing ahold of one end a chain. Hand me the chain. Quasi handed her the chain. "Not you!" Annie snapped. Uh, Vlad's busy at the moment, said Quasi looking over at Vlad, who had fallen into a box. She Finally managed to tie it With Quasi's help. "If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Much to his surprise. 

Here goes nothing. Said Annie. Brace yourselves! Yelled Vlad. The chain Caught on a rock causing it to slow. Well, this is our stop. Said Quasi. They all Jumped with their luggage into the snow. is everyone all right he asked standing up. He watched as the train car fell over the side of the cliff. I hate trains. Remind me never to get on the train again. Said annie. annoyed. Meanwhile Raspuntian sat watching them. He yelled in frustration and anger. Wow Said Bartock. Take it easy there. "You know sir, really you should watch your blood pressure."

"My nephew, Izzie, just keeled over one day, mid-mango." "Stress,it's a killer, sir." And he's a fruit bat. No meat. No blood even. "How could they let him escape?" He growled. You're right. It's very upsetting, sir. "I guess this reliquary broken," he said throwing it. "NO!!" Rasputin's arm stretched and stretched until he caught it. His arm returned to normal. "You idiot!" He growled. "All right now, sir, take it easy there." Just remember what I said to you about stress. "I sold my soul for this. My life, my very existence depends on it!" And you almost destroyed it! He said pressing it against his face. I get it. I get it. "You break it, you bought it." "See that you remember, you miserable rodent!" Sure. Blame the bat. What the heck. We're easy targets. "What are you muttering about?" He growled.

"Jacob, sir. Just wishing I could do the job for you, sir." I'd give him a "hah!" Then a "hi-yah!" And then a "whooah!" And I'd kick him, sir. "Oh I have something else in mind." "Something more enticing." "Something really cruel" He said Running a long Finger nail down the cylinder with a loud screech.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi and his new friends board a ship headed to Paris. However Quasi becomes plagued by nightmares that almost cost him his life! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Nightmares

"Are we gonna walk to Paris?" Quasi asked as they walked down the mountain. "We'll take a boat in Germany." Said Annie shrugging her shoulders. "Oh,then we're walking to Germany?" She sighed. "No, your highness." We’re taking a bus. "A bus! That’s nice." Quasimodo looked at his surroundings. The terrifying demon like creature he'd seen back on the train still had him on edge. He vaguely remembered those creatures haunting his dreams.

What....were they? He knew he wasn't crazy. What he'd seen was real! It had to be! But what did those....Things have to do with his past!?! Somehow he felt there was a connection between the creatures and what really happened to him when he was a baby. But what was it? He shuddered as they walked through the dark woods. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched. Eventually when they arrived in germany he forgot all about it. 

However Vlad started acting very odd. He acted almost lovestruck. It was then that he learned an interesting new bit of information. "Sophie, my dear! Vlady's on his way!" Vlad shouted prancing around with a crown of flowers on his head. "Who's Sophie?" Quasi whispered to Annie. "Vlad however was the one to answer. "Who's Sophie?!?… She’s a tender little morsel." "Vlad!" Annie whispered trying to shut him up. "A cup of hot chocolate. After a long walk in the snow." Annie sighed exasperated."Vlad, ixnay on the "Ophie-say." She said still failing to shut him up. "She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter." 

Quasi laughed. "Is this a person or a cream puff?" Much to Annie's dismay Vlad answered. "She is the Empress's ravishing first cousin." Vlad said. Annie smacked her forehead. "But I thought...we were going to see the Empress herself." Quasi said confused. "Why are we going to see her cousin?" Annie? he said turning to look at her puzzled. "Well.....nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Sophie first."

Oh, no. Not me. No. Annie sighed. "Quasi-No, nobody ever told me I had to prove I was the prince!" He sighed. "Look, I... Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?" He said shocked. "You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true?" Annie asked. "Okay, so it's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are." Said Annie. "I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what." But look at me, Annie. He said motioning to himself. 

"I am not exactly prince material here." He sighed as he stormed off frustrated. Quasi looked at his deformed face in the water. He sighed. He saw Vlad's face appear in the water. Quasimodo sighed. "Tell me, child. What do you see?" Vlad asked him as he motioned to the water. The boy sighed as he looked at his face reflected in the water. "I see an ugly little nobody with no past and no future." He said throwing a rock in the water. His face disappearing as the water rippled. 

Vlad smiled. "I see a kind and brave young man who, on a number of occasions, has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world." Quasi sighed as he continued. "And I have known my  
share of royalty." "You see, my dear boy, I was a member of the Imperial Court." Really? He asked shocked. Vlad nodded. "So, are you ready to become Prince Jacob?" He glares at Annie still annoyed she was not honest with him. What? She asked confused. 

"There is nothing left for you back there, my dear boy." "Everything is in Paris." Alright. He said I can do this. "Gentlemen, start your teaching." He said grinning . Over the next few hours they taught him everything he needed to know about his so called family. Not that he would really need it considering he'd only been a baby when the attack on the palace happened so he didnt really have many memories to begin with. 

Eventually they finally made it to the boat. Quasi stood in a long narrow hallway talking to Annie. Here,he said handing her a box. "I bought you a dress." He said as she opened the box to reveal a light blue dress. "You bought me a tent." She said baffled by the size of the dress. She opened the bottom end of the dress an looked inside. Quasi looked at her confused. "Uh,What are you looking for?" 

"The Russian Circus. I think it's still in here." He sighed annoyed. "Just put it on." He said as he walked away. That evening Quasi sat playing chess with Vlad on the deck of the ship. "Checkmate." Said Vlad. Quasi heard someone clear their throat as he turned to see Annie behind them. She was looked amazing. Her long reddish brown hair was held back with a blue ribbon. Wonderful! Marvellous! Said Vlad excitedly. 

I still don't understand why she needed the dress. "Well as a royal you also need to know how to dance as well, especially if you at...say a royal ball." Quasi gulped nervously. D-Dance? Well of course! Said Vlad. Now Annie? She sighed. "I'm not very good at it either." said Annie taking his hand. Vlad began to count as the two of them started to dance. "And 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3." But their first attempt wasn't the best. 

"No, no. Annie you don't lead. Let him." Vlad said motioning to Quasi. Quasi looked at her nervously as they started to dance again. "That...dress is really beautiful." Quasi said trying to ease the tension between them. "Do you think so?" She asked Yes. he said smiling. "I-I mean it was nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you." He stuttered blushing. "You should wear it." "I am wearing it." He blushed realizing his mistake. 

Right. Of course. Of course you are. "I'm just trying to give you a-Compliment?" She asked. He nodded blushing yet again. Vlad began to sing as he watched them dance. They both gazed at each other as they danced. Vlad gave a sad smile. 

" It's 1, 2, 3 and suddenly."

"I see it at a glance."

"She's radiant and confident  
and born to take this chance"

"I taught her well,"

"I planned it all."

"I just forgot romance" He sang smiling. 

"Vlad, how could you do this?"

"How will we get through this?"

" I never should have let them dance" 

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Said Annie stumbling slightly. "Kind of light headed?" Quasi asked. "Yeah. Me too." He said. "Probably from all the spinning."   
"Maybe we should stop." We have stopped. Annie said. Quasi blushed. I-I knew that. "Quasi I-Yes? He asked. "You're doing fine." She says patting on the back as she walks off. 

That night As Quasi got ready to sleep, He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened to him so far. Annie was sound asleep and Vlad looked slightly nauseous. "Are you all right?" He asked him. Fine. Just Fine. Said Vlad looking pale. "Just riddled with envy." Look at her. He said motioning to Annie. She can sleep through anything. Quasi noticed a small ornate gold box sticking out Annies bag. 

He pulled it out looking at it in awe. There was something about it that seemed familiar. "Pretty jewellery box, isn't it?" Vlad said yawning. Jewellery box? Quasi questioned. "Are you sure that's what it is?" Vlad shrugged. "What else could it be?" He said as he climbed into the top bunk. "Something else. Something... special." Quasi said. "Something to do with a secret." Quasi laughed shaking his head. "Is that possible?"

"Anything's possible." You taught Annie how to dance, didnt you? He smiles as he picks Pooka up and climbs into the bunk underneath Vlad. "Sleep well, your majesty." Say's Vlad as he drifts off to sleep. Pooka snuggles next to him. "Sweet dreams, Pooka." He says as he closes his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Meanwhile in the underworld Rasputin watches the boy sleep. "There he is, master." Said Bartock. "Sound asleep in his little bed." 

Rasputin gives a wicked grin. And pleasant dreams to you, Prince. He says running his sharp nails over the glass cylinder that showed his sleeping form. "I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me." Quasi yawned as he tossed and turned as he slept peacefully. Images began to take shape in the cylinder. Rasputin blew and the images floated away to infect the young princes dreams. From under the door smoky images from the cylinder silently slither into the room taking the form of a green mist. 

They move over toward Annie but then change direction moving to Quasi. Quasimodo yawns and he inhales the smoke. Rasputin's dream begins to take place. Butterflies swirl around him as he smiles and laughs happily. Quasi opens his eyes seeing he's in a peaceful meadow He know wore a blue stripped shirt and was not wearing any shoes. A little boy calls out to him waving and he smiles. The boy must be his younger brother he thinks to himself. 

The little boy motions for him to follow and he does so while in the real world he sits up in bed and sleep walks out of the room. Pooka wakes confused realizing his owners missing he begins to whine. Meanwhile Quasi walks through the ships vacant hallways thinking in his dream that he was following the little boy. He soon comes to a steep drop off. Not to far below him he could see. What he could only assume was his mother and father and his siblings. 

The swam happily in the water below. Quasi leans out over the rocks looking at his family below not realizing that he was actually leaning on the ship's railing. The spray of the water below hitting him in the face. Come on! Said The little boy pulling him toward the edge. He laughed smiling. Meanwhile pooka continued to bark and whine trying to wake up Annie. "What? what? Pooka. Pooka, what?" Annie asks slightly annoyed.

It was then that she noticed Quasi's empty bed. Quasi! She says confused. Oh no. Quasi she says as she rushes out the door to look for him. Quasi! SHe shouted calling his name. Meanwhile Quasi is teetering on the edge of the ships railing holding onto the guideline so he wouldn't fall. He watched his family down below. The little boy jumped into the water the water splashing him in the face. They waved up at him smiling. 

"Hello, sunshine." Nicholas said smiling up at his son. "Come into the water!" His sisters called. cheerfully. "Hello." He called out to them smiling."Jump in, jump!" Nichles called out. Quasi was just inches away from jumping into the stormy sea below. "Come in!!" The boys sister's called out. Annie rushes out onto the deck in time to see quasi about to jump off the ship. Quasi! Stop! She calls out. She grabs onto a rope and rushes to save him.

Quasi is about to jump in when he hears Annie calling his name. A-Annnie? He said confused. Something's not right. He said as he backed away. No! A voice echoed in his head. Where his family had been were terrifying demons. The largest demon grabbed his arm and tried to drag over the edge of the cliff. Jump! It growled. He cried out in fear. Help! "The Romanov curse!" The creature snarled. Jump! It growled. Jump! It shouted.

Jump! It shouted. No! He cried out as he tried to back away from the edge. Suddenly he felt someone grab him. He struggled crying out in fear. "Quasi, Wake up. It's alright it just me. "The Romanov curse." He muttered as he tried to force himself awake. "The Romanov what?" Annie asked confused. Curse. What are you talking about? Quasi opened his eyes relieved to see Annie. He burst into tears, terrified by what had just happened. 

"I keep seeing faces...So many faces." Quasi muttered terrified. "It was a nightmare. It's all right. You're safe now." Said Annie pulling him away from the railing. Come on let's get you back to bed. Quasi nodded. However he had a feeling that this was far more than an ordinary nightmare. He had a feeling that nightmare was connected to those creatures he saw on the train. And those people....He felt like he knew them somehow .

Where they his family? Had he seen his parents and siblings? He was starting to believe that he was the long lost Romanov prince. But what happened to them....His family. What happen all those years ago when he was left outside that orphanage. Why did the people of Russia attack the palace. Who was really to blame for the death of his family. And what was this...."Romanov Curse." He had a feeling he would find out soon enough. 

"No, Not again!" Rasputin growls as he pounds his hand on the table glaring at the two as they shared a happy moment. "Easy, Master, wow… This is no time to lose your,head." Bartock said as Rasputin's neck stretched and stretched. "You’re right." Said Rasputin calmly. I am calm. I am heartless. "I have no feelings whatsoever." Rasputin said as his head sank into his body. Sir? Bartock asked confused. "I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Bartok." Bartock looked at him confused.

"I'll have to kill him myself in person." "What, you mean... physically?" Bartock asked surprised. "You know what they say If you want something done right....But that means … going topside?!" Said Bartock. Exactly. He said grinning wickedly. "I have so many fond memories of Paris." "And killing the last of the Romanov with my own hands." He said sqeezing bartocks head. will be so dee… licious. Well, time to go.

Time to go? Said Bartock confused. "But you're dead. You're falling apart, sir., how do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?" Rasputin grinned. "I thought we’d take the train." Rasputin chuckled as he launched like a rocket leaving the Underworld behind. Quasi had no idea what danger awaited him in Paris.


End file.
